There little secret
by MoMoRoXx
Summary: So what if katara and zuko realized their feelings for each other when stuck in the catacombs together and make a plan to finish the war together but in order to do that they need to fake being enemies. characters maybe OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Authors Note: well am back! So I kind of gave up on my other story I was not feeling it and I didn't get that many reviews, so I lost hope but am going to give it another go see what happens so tell me if It sucked or if it was good review and enjoy…. Like always I don't own anything I wish I did, if I did then katara and zuko would have stayed together but ohm well. **_

You know how people say that "this is their worst day in there lives" well this one is mine. My name is Katara and all I wanted to do was drink tea in the finest tea shop in Ba Sing Sae, but no _he _had to be there with that creepy uncle of his. So this is how my life got turned upside down.

Mean while in the palace the Earth King is excited and talks to his pet bear, "Look Bosco, the Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us. Aren't you excited?" he tugs playfully on Bosco's cheeks, who yawns. One of the warriors looks up and is smiling.

As I was going back to the palace to inform the king the news from his generals, I decided I wanted some tea so Momo and I went to the Jasmine Dragon Tea House, hearing that it was the best tea shop in town I wanted to try it. I step inside the entrance and told the hostess in the front "Table for two please." As I take a seat I hear I familiar voice. "Uncle, I need two jasmines, one green and one lychee!" I look toward the voice and see Zuko in a fancy waiter's uniform, speaking to his uncle, who is working behind the counter. I hear him say, "I'm brewing as fast as I can!" I stand in shock as I recognize them both. I turn and left as fast as I could down the front steps of the tea shop, and raced off to warn the earth kingdom King.

So when I got there I ran down the long halls of the Earth King's palace, message-scroll in hand, I pulled to a stop before the Earth King's throne, where the three "Kyoshi warriors" waited kneeling. "Thank goodness you are here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his Uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!" "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know. I stand up shocked when I realize who "Suki" really is; I see Momo leap away from me with a frightened squeak. During that Ty Lee rushes forward with a series of acrobatic flips, and strikes my shoulder as she flips behind me. I had no time to realized what just happened.

So in the midst of bending water from my water skins, i fall paralyzed to the rooms floor. Laying there helpless in the pool of water, as the three of them gather around me. I hear Azula talk "So, Zuzu's in the city too. I think it's time for a family reunion." After that I blank out into darkness. When I finally awoke I was in some kind of cave surrounded by glowing crystals. So that's where ive been for the past 2 hours. All by myself or so I thought, before I had the time to react to the noice, somewhere in the cave a wall was brought down and I was listening to them coming closer and then that's when I saw him again for the second time today, standing there next two Dai-li agents next to him.

My first thoughts were that, he was with them but then they threw him to the floor and walked back to the wall and closed it behind them. When he stood all we did was stare at each other but then he just walked away to sit by himself away from me, great now am stuck with mister grouchy pants down here, this is the worst day of my life.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS AGO - THE JASMINE DRAGON

ZUKO'S P.O.V.

I always wondered why people would say "This is the best day of my life" well considering that today is one of those days for me, then I can say it too. I no longer hunt for the Avatar, my uncle and I have given up on my hopes of returning back home too the Fire Nation, and were living peacefully in Ba Sing Sae. I still remember living in that dainty little apartment with all those refugees; always wondering if we were going to get discovered. We came close though with that jet guy.

Well that doesn't matter anymore thanks to my uncle and his tea obsession. Finally his tea does some thing good in life other then make you plumped with water. The city loved his tea so much that they gave him his own tea shop in the higher ring of the city. We were even invited to serve the King tea today so that's where we are heading too now. "Our lives are finally turning over uncle," I told him. His respond was simple but reassuring "yes zuko, it is….. Finally." when we finally got to the palace we were told to wait in the thrown room while the king came, but he never did, I started to get nervous so when I stood to leave I was stopped by a familiar voice "leaving so soon _brother_,"

I couldn't believe my ears, who is she here. So my first instinct was to fight but my uncle had another plan. He took the cup he had and poured himself tea, we're both standing now when he speaks. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the "Dragon of the West"? All I did was give a smirk before he took a sip of his tea, Suddenly I duck behind him just before he enters a fire bending stance, and opens his mouth. Just then he breathes a powerful torrent of fire at the Dai Li, just like a dragon would. The agents lower their heads and lift their gloved hands to shield themselves.

After that we start running to an empty hallway and I notice a window my uncle bursts through the wall with a fire blast and jumps down. Two Dai Li agents come after us and begin firing the small, finger pieces of their rock gloves like bullets with swift thrusts of their hands. The stone bullets barely miss me. Hearing my uncle call out my name from out side telling me to jump but I didn't. I merely stood there staring at the hallway that was soon to be filled with Dai-li agents. I told him "No uncle I must stop her once and for all." I was fighting them off but there were too many of them for me to handle by myself, so then one of them sent one of their gloved hands and it got me so I tried to get loose but I couldn't get free from it, and I had no choice but to surrender.

So now am on my way to some underground prison where ill be waiting for what my sister has in store for me. In my head I was saying to myself that I should have gone with uncle and left this place to be free again but my eagerness got the better of me. When we got to the cave there was no door but a wall. One of the agents opened it up to revel a cave full of crystals at first I didn't mind being stuck here but then I saw _her_; that water bending peasant. They threw me on the floor and left. So now I was down here with my enemy, great just my luck this is the worst day of my life.

A/N: so what do you think, hit that button down at the bottom and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey well am back with another chapter! Thanks to katara-zuko1714 for my first review your awesome am going to try and update everyday but if I can't them just hang in there with me. Well anyways on with show. Like always I don't own anything.**_

_**In the catacombs **_

As both prisoners got as comfortable as they were going to get. Katara got tired of the silence "Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." Zuko just stared at her will she yelled at him, she clearly doesn't know what she's talking about "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood." know she did it "You don't know what your talking about" he told her. (Growing angrier) "I don't?! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally (turns her back to Zuko and crouches down). The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." Katara places her hand to her mother's necklace and tears start to roll down her face, soon she is sobbing with her head in-between her knees. Zuko turns to her and says "Am sorry, that's something we have in common." Katara turns around to face him sincerely felt surprised that they did share this in common. Zuko felt that he should tell her everything so he did. Once he finished there was a pause of silence then katara spoke first "I'm sorry I yelled at you before, It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." He's not that surprised that she would picture his face as the enemy all the time, then it hit him. "My face, I see" he turns away and places a hand to his scar. She realized what she said and tries to take back what she said but zuko starts talking before she can apologies "It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." "So is that why I haven't seen you anymore, I mean we; you know chase us" He smiles a genuine smile.

"Hm yeah I sort of gave up on the idea of returning home that's why my uncle and I stayed here, in Ba Sing Sae too start a life here a free one but I guess nothing is too good to be true. Azula found us and now am here." Katara felt a little sorry for telling the bitch princess about zuko even though she didn't know it was her in disguise. Stop it katara stop blaming yourself she thought to herself. So to pass time she asked zuko a question hoping he would answer it. "Zuko, Can I ask you a question?" He was in hi own world that he didn't hear her speak. Oh man I hope she didn't notice that the whole time she was figuring what she was going to say I was staring at her. She's just so beautiful, what? No zuko stop, wait what did she say "huh", "I said can I ask you a question" "oh um sure I mean were stuck here might as well make the best of it."

She knew it was too personal but she wanted to ask "How did you get your scar?" He knew this day would come, the day someone asked him how he got the scar not just assuming it was from a fire accident. He was facing her now about to tell her when she said "You don't have to I mean if you don't want to." "No its ok I want to" he said smiling to her; Katara blushed. "Well when I was thirteen I really wanted to sit in on one of the council meetings with my uncle he told me I couldn't, that I wasn't ready yet but I insisted so he let me listen in, but when one of the generals spoke of using some of our troops as a decoy I spoke out. My father was furious so he said that I was to fight in an Agni Kai. I looked at the general and accepted so when I showed up to fight, it wasn't the general I was fighting it was the Fire Lord. My father said that for disrespecting the general I was disrespecting him so when I refused to fight him, he burned me saying that, this (points at his scar) should be my lesson. After he banished me and proclaimed that the only way for me to return home was to bring back the avatar." they stayed quiet for a long time and, katara finally got why he always chased them, he just wanted to go home. So katara did something she knew was wrong but didn't care; she hugged him at first zuko was rigid but them he let it consumed him and hugged her back. They were like that for a while content with each others embraces so when they move away from each other, not letting go though. They stared into each others eyes blue looking into gold ones, before they knew what was happening they kissed. It was soft and gentle, but then it turned heated and passionate. His mouth digging for entrance and hers opens with such vigor. His arms around her waist and hers around his neck, they stopped when they both needed air. "Wow" she said, he smiles and gives her a peck on the lips continuing were they left off.

_**Somewhere outside the caves**_

"Are you sure they're down this way? " Aang asked "Look twinkle toes I know their down there just keep making a tunnel downward and it will lead you straight to them, gotta go have to help snozzles defeat some Dai-Li agents, see ya. Nice seeing you general Iroh" so now it was just Aang and Iroh heading to go free zuko and katara from their imprisonment hoping they didn't kill each other already.

_**Back inside the cave**_

Zuko and Katara were lying on the ground snuggled next to each other tired from what they just did together. Never in her entire life did she experience anything like that before. She will admit she had a huge crush on zuko before this but she kept that to herself knowing that sokka was going to give her a lecture, Aang was most likely going to hate her but really Aang can never really hate her would he, and toph I can already hear her "Way to go sugerqueen got yourself a fire bender and a prince at that" hugh I just want to stay here with zuko but we know that we couldn't. Not because I don't or he doesn't want too but because Azula is surely on her way to kill us. Katara thought to her self, they needed to make a plan if they were to make any progress in ending this war. "Zuko, zuko wake up. Mmm I five more minutes uncle. Ha-ha now I know were both tired but I don't really sound like your uncle does, do I." Zuko's eyes shot right open at first; it took him a few seconds to remember where he was but then he remembered what happened and started to kiss her again. "Zuko come on, we need to get dressed before anyone comes back" she giggles as he nibbled on her ear lobe. She stopped him before anything started again. "Hey am serious we need to make a plan so when Azula comes we know what to do." He agreed so they got dressed and started to talk about strategies. A little while passed and they decided on if Azula made an offer to zuko to return home that he should take it. So he would be a spy of a kind, but they needed to act like enemies in order for Azula to believe them. So it was decided they would be enemies for the time being and go their separate ways. There plan was set and in the neck of time because just then Aang and uncle Iroh came bursting threw the wall and Azula came threw another with all her Dai-Li agents in tow.

_**Authors Note: Well what do you think about this on it took me all day but I finally got it done. YAY! Am really excited as to what you guys will say so don't forget to hit that button at the bottom. Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Hello everybody guess what I have a whole week off from school so no mid-term exams or business homework to keep me distracted ,YAY! I have all the time of the world to get this story done so hopefully I can do it! (fingers crossed) Well here's chapter 3 I hope you like it, a little heads up the story is sort of like the series but I have made changes to fit my stories plot so I hope you don't find it confusing. So like always to my disappointment I own nothing not the characters, nothing (sobs) unfortunately.**_

Its been three weeks since I last saw him under the catacombs and, in his last letter he explained that when he attended a war meeting that some thing was going to happen when the comet arrived and when we regrouped that we really needed to talk about what was discussed I hope it isn't something really bad. I miss him terribly though, what can he be up too at this moment. Stop Katara your going to see him in a couple of days anyways. Right now my only priority was to help Aang sleep and get some rest, it was the day before the invasion and we need to be prepared and from the way we were at right now we could only hope.

Finally we arrived on the shore lines of the Fire Nation I could not take being in those subs I mean am used to the swaying but my stomach was not cooperating so once the submarines were at the water, I came out so fast my I even surprised myself. There are Fire Nation tanks and soldiers shooting fire blasts at the caterpillar tanks, which have formed a semi circle against the plaza wall protecting our soldiers. The tanks sides flip open and earth benders lob stones at the fire benders. A Fire Nation soldier signals the catapults to fire, which the benders dodge easily.

In the distance you can see Sokka, Bato, and an earth bender examining a map on the ground from behind the tanks. Behind them, Toph shoots a rock through the side of the tank just before a fireball collides with the tank. Sokka looks up and sees Katara helping their dad through the plaza's large doorways, He is still holding his side that was wounded from an attack from earlier. He shouts "Dad your on your feet again." Hakoda responds "Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway I could help." Well everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet. I hear sokka telling my father. Am not really paying attention at them. "Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong."

Well honestly speaking or in my case thinking I was, am worried where might Zuko be but I also notice something coming our way; is that, no it couldn't be its too soon. "Is that... is that Aang?" I speak out, "What?" I hear sokka yell out. Aang can be seen gliding towards us, dodging the numerous fireballs which he landed in front of us. Sokka is the first to talk "Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down?" Aang tells us that the fire lord and everybody from the capital weren't there nobody was.

I can tell in his voice that he's worried but also a hint of happiness. I guess you can expect that from him, he's not ready to face the fire lord at least, not now, but he insisted that he has to try so that's where toph, Aang, and sokka were now, and since the eclipse started two minutes ago that means they have six minutes to find the fire lord ,defeat him and come back to the submarine tanks to escape; I really hope they make it.

In the mean time I was helping my father, trying to keep up with the group when I noticed they were back. Sokka informs us that It was all a trap. That Azula knew we were coming and she plotted out every move. We decided that this was a fight we weren't ready to win yet so we had to get to the beach as fast as we could and maybe we can get out of here safely.

We were trapped since the fire nation knew we were coming they had a plan to destroy our only way out, the submarine tanks. When we noticed it was to late they had destroyed they all, Hue was there with six others trying to protect the subs but there were to many. It was decided that all the young were to fly away on Appa and the rest were to be taken prisoners. So I turn took look at Aang on his knees on top of Appa's head, with Momo sitting next to him. I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He glances at me, and I smile at him. He looks away and wipes his eyes before standing up and addressing the rest of the invasion force. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you, I promise." Then we get ready to take off when sokka and I hug our father one more time and get on Appa. We fly away turning back to see the invasion force being taken away. "So what now," I hear Toph say to Aang. He says something about a temple near by but am to worried about a certain fire bender who I didn't see, I hope he's ok and away from that place.

In the distance not that far away from the Gaang, flying in under clouds. A single Fire Nation war balloon flies below, following them. Zuko's in the balloon's basket, holding on to the ropes and staring off at Appa. There's only one thing on his mind right now or rather a person. _KATARA_.

_**A/N: So what do you think I tried to do a fight scene and I did my best I hope you guys like it until next time. Oh and don't forget to review. Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: Well it's been a while since I updated but with school and trying to get all my homework done, it's really hard to be in college (sighs). Well like I promised you here's the next chapter, enjoy and review. Like always I don't own anything unfortunately.**_

_**Kataras's POV**_

We were walking in the desert for what felt like forever but only a few hours and with the Sun blazing above our heads. Poor Appa was still in his armor I looked over at Toph and her head was down, marching along with Haru and Sokka walking behind her with their eyes closed.

Looking around we were all tired but we never complained I guess we were too disappointed from what happened during the eclipse.

That just reminded me about a certain fire bender whom I didn't see, I hope he's ok. Toph brought me back to reality when she said that we were here but I didn't see anything.

I thought she was going crazy I told her even but then Aang confirmed it, so he took us down or up I suppose. The Western Air Temple was a multi-tiered structure of an upside down pagoda. It was the most beautiful thing ive seen.

_**On another side of the temple**_

Zuko is slowly sliding down the rope with his hands he then finally descents on the temple floor. He straightens up and looks around and finally sees his targets.

_**Back to the gang **_

_**General POV**_

Teo says "It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms."  
The Duke, Teo and Haru run enthusiastically towards the stairs, Aang runs after them but is stopped by Katara who blocks him with his staff.

"You guys go... I think we need to talk about some things," Laying a hand on his shoulder.

Aang is mad and tells katara why couldn't he go? Katara turns around facing Aang with a serious face, and says "We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this."  
Aang sits down and gives up "Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?" he says.

Sokka answers "Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

Sarcastically Aang tells him "Oh, yeah, that's great. No problem, I'll just do that." laying a pebble on the bench he is sitting on and flicks the pebble away. Katara tries to tell him that this was never going to be easy. "Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a fire bending teacher?" Aang yells back at katara.

Katara deep in thought considers zuko but then reconsiders, she doesn't even know if he's alive. So she suggests that they could look for Jeong Jeong again.

So Aang tells them "Yeah right, like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again." A confused Toph asks "Who's – Oh…. Never mind. If it's important, I'll find out."

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?"

So Aang runs off the cliff opening up his glider and leaves the gang behind. "What's up with him?" Toph asked. Sokka was thinking, trying to figure out who can teach him fire bending.

Not just him but Katara thinks about Zuko again and was about to suggest him but sokka cutes her off before she gets to it.

"Aang I think we should be making some plans about our future." Aang and Appa land on the platform, and says to him "Ok, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table." "Well, I think that'll have to wait," toph said.

We're all looking at her questioningly. So Toph points behind us, and Appa moves aside to reveal a shadow. That shadow belonged to the man that's been in my mind since we've been here ive missed him so much, I really hope the group takes it easy about us and am not so sure if I should reveal it but for now we still are enemies until we can talk.

_**Author Note: Am going to leave it at a sort of cliffhanger I guess it's been a long time since ive updated, and am kind of in writers block am stuck not sure how to continue this part but I hope it comes to me, or if your guys have any suggestions they will be gladly accepted. Again review and I hope you enjoy it. **_


	5. Authors Note

Thank you _KAIA _for that review I really appreciate it I will try to take your advice and try to change it up and make it better. Am new to this and when I tried to write my very own story but it wasn't reviewed a lot but I will try again. I am not going to give up on this story I promise but I have school and its hard for me to update but I won't give up that's for sure. Thank you again for the review and don't worry it wasn't long!

Next chapter will be longer and this story is a long one so bare with me on the updates.


End file.
